wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Worked Out
Worked Out is the seventh episode of Season 4, and the forty-third episode overall. Plot Stock footage starts off with James being in a bad accident and his repair could take several weeks. The controller introduces a new diesel locomotive to Diesel at the yards in Knapford during the fortieth episode, One Good Deed. James returns to the sheds that night after his repairs and feels suspicious that Bear is still being a newbie, but doesn't trust diesels on his own opinions. With the engines chattering to James as he talks to them, Bear is dismayed that British Railways will send him back to them and be scrapped forever. Next morning, Diesel was getting the first freight trains for the day as he saw Edward, James, and Eric leaving with their trains out of the yards at Knapford. After 9:00, Donald arrived with some fish vans because the fishermen at some fishing villages had reported fresh catches for the day. Diesel was rude towards Donald and would find a siding for the fish vans once James arrived to collect them. Another bad incident was when Henry's departure track was empty and was to take a slow goods train to Barrow-in Furness. The Class 08 shunter heard about this and called Henry a "stupid engine", but he needed to prepare every train on time. Donald exchanges some information that Diesel needs a deputation but he overthrew it when Diesel called Percy "a green caterpillar" before storming off. He finally went on strike when the Troublesome Trucks overheard the conversation and sang a rude song at him. After some exchange from Henry, the yard master blasted some talk at Diesel before the Fat Controller arrived and sended him to the shed after the talk of getting his own attention. Bear returned to the yards at Knapford and worked all day long before one night, the Fat Controller told him about the work he had done. Bear decided to stay on the NWR since the Fat Controller told him if he wanted to go back home. If told about this earlier, the diesel engine wouldn't oppose the controller of the NWR. He left when Duck arrived with some fish vans for tonight's Flying Kipper for Henry to take. Next morning, the Fat Controller told Bear that he is kept at the NWR and goes to Crovan's Gate to be inspected. Then the Fat Controller spoke to Diesel that Bear will handle his jobs and never go on strike to gain the controller's attention before Diesel left the sheds and having a happy face. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Donald * Diesel * Bear * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Stephen Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Alice (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * Douglas (mentioned) Trivia *References in this episode include The Deputation, Trouble in the Shed, Pop Goes the Diesel, and Woolly Bear. *Stock footage in black and white is used from One Good Deed at the beginning. *This is the last episo Gallery WorkedOutTitleCard.png|Title Card Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Worked Out Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Season 4